Shugo Chara! Science Fair!
by BlueberryKittenLover
Summary: The winning project may just remind Nagihiko of what he must do...
1. Chapter 1

BlueberryKittenLover: My first Shugo Chara! fanfiction. I don't own Shugo Chara!

"Hey, guess what, everyone? Yaya is going to the Science Fair today!" None other than Yaya herself dashed into the Royal Garden, Pepe floating next to her.

"That reminds me, we get to visit Kairi!" Amu exclaimed.

"Right! Because Seiyo Elementary and Kairi's school are going to participate in it together! And it's going to be in the same building. I can't wait!"

"It will be fun~dechu." Pepe agreed.

"I heard about the fair," mentioned Tadase. "Isn't it today?"

Yaya nodded. "Yup! And it's starting soon!"

Rima gazed up at Amu with big eyes. "Can we explore, just you and me?"

"I believe we're all going to walk around together."

"But I don't want the creepy man to follow us," said Rima, glaring at the purple haired boy sitting next to her.

"I apologize, Mashiro-san, but Fujisaki-kun will have to attend as well," explained Tadase. "He is one of us, you know."

_I never cared much for Hotori either_, Rima pouted inwardly.

All of the guardians looked around in awe. The projects this year were very educational, as usual. But there were some that were not just your ordinary projects. One of them caught Nagihiko's eye, it had a

'First Prize' ribbon placed on it, and on a white name tag, it had the name-Sanjo Kairi!

_I wonder what he could have made_, thought Nagihiko.

Suddenly, he felt something tugging roughly on his shirt. He turned around, and saw two boys and a girl who were most likely all fifth graders. He didn't recognize them, they were probably new.

"Hey, you!" the first boy shouted to Nagihiko.

"May I help you?" said Nagihiko.

"Is that your project?" the girl asked.

"It's my friend S-"

"Show us how it works!" interrupted the second boy excitedly. His companions cheered.

"Oh, but I'm afraid I don't really understand-" Nagihiko began.

"Just give us an example. We weren't here when it was presented. Please?" begged the girl.

"But-" he didn't have time to finish, again, for the girl had opened a door in the machine, and two boys had shoved him inside!

From in the machine, Nagihiko heard a switch being flipped and a button pressed.

_What DID Sanjo-kun make, anyhow? I hope it isn't dangerous...  
_

He saw a spark fly from one metallic side to another, and immediately felt queasy. A tingly feeling erupted from the tip of his toes and travelled upward.

Finally, he burst out of the machine.

"You're alive!" they all congratulated him, though it only made him feel more nauseous.

He managed to get out a "What happened?" when he heard a creaking noise.

"Hello, Nagihiko..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello, Nagihiko...or should I say, Oniichan?" the voice giggled. He gasped and whirled around. A girl with large amber eyes, and a pretty flower in her long purple hair, holding it up in a ponytail, was smiling sweetly at him.

The three kids gasped in delight. As for Nagihiko, he felt like he was looking at a reflection...well, almost. "H-how...?"

"Are you surprised? Take a look." the girl gestured to the machine. "Didn't you know? It's a cloning machine. And that lever right there is flipped to 'Female.' I'm your female clone."

"Nagihikoooo! Where have you gone off-" Amu stopped short. "N-Nadeshiko!"

"Amu-chan!"

"Ohhhhh, you're back! Nadeshiko!" Amu tackled her in a death hug. "Nagihiko, why didn't you tell me Nadeshiko would be here?"

Nagihiko scratched the back of his head. "Heh...just slipped my mind..."

Just then, the other Guardians arrived at the booth. Kukai was with them as well. "Hey, how's the current Jack's Chair doing?" His eyes landed on Nadeshiko. "Wait...didn't I just see...?" He looked back at

Nagihiko. "I did! But then..." his eyes travelled from Nagihiko to Nadeshiko, and back to Nagihiko.

"Wait...wait...what?"

Nagihiko chuckled awkwardly. Kukai just stood there, gaping in confusion. Tadase had a confused expression on his face as well. "Fujisaki..." he trailed off, unsure of what suffix to use.

"Well, look who's up to new tricks," muttered Rima, not acting surprised in the slightest. Kusukusu cracked up.

Amu looked up. "Huh?" Nagihiko made a 'Cut it out' motion with his hands.

"What do you think of my project, everyone? It can clone you as a boy *or* a girl," Kairi informed them, stepping down from a nearby pedestal.

"And you won! I bet your project is really amazing!" Amu said happily. Kairi muttered a thank you, but circled hid project suspiciously. "Someone's been using my project without my supervision," he declared.

"I wonder who..." Rima shot Nagihiko a suspicious glance. He said nothing, and only stared at the floor nervously.

"Oh? That's strange," said Su.  
"Are you sure you're not imagining it?" Amu asked.

"We'll find out who it was! Leave it to us! Let's go! Let's go!" Ran shook her pom poms vigorously.

"I suppose we should all pitch in to help," agreed Amu. So, they all wandered around, asking various people if they knew anything. The three children kept quiet, afraid they were going to get in trouble.

Meanwhile, a certain small blue feline happened to be exploring this strange place full of odd contraptions.

"What the heck is this stuff~nya?" Yoru mused, as he floated down onto one of the machines. "W-what's that good smell nya~?" he immediately flew down to investigate the source, which seemed to be coming from inside the very machine he landed on. He yanked the door open, though it wasn't shut very tight to begin with, and went inside.

"Taiyaki~nya!"

Nagihiko shoved his hand into one of the left pockets on his pants.  
_Where IS it?_ he thought. _I can't seem to remember what happened to that taiyaki I had...  
_


End file.
